Oath of Joining
The Oath of Joining is an Oath of House Leanhaun sworn by a sidhe of another house who join the house. Overview Strange as it may seem, there exist some sidhe who want to join House Leanhaun. Some Unseelie seek sanctuary among them, hoping the house can protect them from Seelie members of their own houses. Many wouldn't believe it, but there are even Gwydion among them who have come for that very reason and sworn this oath. Other nobles find that affiliation with Scathach or Liam (or Balor, for that matter) is a liability. Such Kithain realize that appending the Leanhaun name to their own may create other problems for them, but most other fae see the house as distasteful rather than dangerous. That frees new house members to perform all sorts of actions without being accused of doing so because they are "Balor scum" or "oathbreakers." Despite the origin of Leanhaun's curse, yes, the house accepts Liam among them. Most Liam don't have the courage it takes to face the Leanhaun and ask for help, but those who do are treated like any other petitioner: they are checked out, and if they pass, they are accepted. It does suit a sense of irony when a Liam joins the house for they then fall prey to the curse of Finellia, forsworn member of their original house, created. Most of those who want to join the house don't spend a great deal of time thinking about the curse, and the Leanhaun don't dwell on it if they don't ask, though they do mention it and warn them. If they proceed, the Leanhaun assume they know what they are getting into. Petitioners may only take this oath if they subsequently take the Oath of Majority. If any sidhe learns house secrets that would be damaging to House Leanhaun, they are offered an opportunity to join the house. If they refuse, they are killed. Particulars Accepting other sidhe into the house isn't an everyday occurrence. Its very rarity gives it an importance the Leanhaun celebrate with an elaborate ritual. All members of the house who can make it to the celebration attend. The petitioner spends the day in conference with the highest ranking members of the household present, hearing the story of Leanhaun and the curse that afflicts the house and what is expected of the joining member. The ruler of the freehold explains how to perform Rhapsodies and teaches the petitioner how to recognize artists who can fulfill the needs they will soon experience. The petitioner is allowed to ask questions, all of which are answered as honestly as possible. Finally, the house leaders escort him or her to a pool where they undergo a ritual bath representing the washing away of their old life and the cleansing of their spirit wherein they give up all that they once were. Whether the petitioner chooses to then sleep through the night or spends the hours of darkness in meditation or in partying, when dawn breaks, they are summoned before all members of the house in attendance. With the rising of the sun, they speak the Oath and is from then on considered to be reborn as a Leanhaun. They become subject to the curse. They must then take the Oath of Majority, acknowledging that they are now a responsible member of House Leanhaun, bound by all the strictures of the house, and subject to the rulings of High Lord Eleanor and the High Council. Taking this oath involves anointing the petitioner with redolent oil and cloaking them in emerald green fastened with a golden harp-shaped pin. The ranking noble gives the petitioner a black rose and asks them to repeat the oath. Though there have been occasional variations in the wording, the oath most petitioners take as as follows below. The Words Of my own will and with full knowledge of what I ask, I petition House Leanhaun to accept me. By the power of the Dreaming, I forswear what I was and embrace my new brothers and sisters. I have washed away my plain old life and with this dawn begin a new existence as kin of House Leanhaun. I swear by the early flowers of spring, the greening of the land in summer, the ripening of the harvest in fall and the slumber of the earth in winter that I accept the rule of the house, keeping faith with my new family and our friends and allies. My heart and hand are Leanhaun's to command. May I be true to the words I speak now. '' ''I make this pledge freely; my mind is sound and my heart clear of any reservations. Let me henceforth by known as Leanhaun. And if I be not true to my word given today before the assembly of my house and witnessed by the Dreaming, may my eyes grow dim and blind, my ears cease to hear, my fingers feel no sensation. May I never experience taste or smell again. Let my mind hold no words with which I may speak; may my hand forget how to write. May all who know me forget my name and may I cease to remember my true self. May my Dan lie unfulfilled. This is the penalty I ask be imposed by the power of the Dreaming should I break my oath to Leanhaun. Effects After the words are spoken the sidhe is considered to be reborn as Leanhaun, and takes on the Boon and Flaw. Other Leanhaun Oaths * The Oath of Adoption is made by commoners joining the House. * The Oath of Majority is made by all members of the House. * The Oath of Mutual Support creates networks of support for the House. * The Oath of Service is an oath not of joining but of service. * The Pledge of Binding is made by enchanted mortals. References # CTD. [[Pour L'Amour et Liberte: The Book of Houses 2|'Pour L'Amour et Liberte: The Book of Houses 2']], pp. 71-72. Category:Oaths (CTD)